We have developed a series of computer programs to assist the clinical investigator and clinician: 1) The "Diabetes Data Management Program", in BASIC for the IBM-PC, provides data storage, retrieval, graphical and statistical analyses, advice regarding insulin dosage, and explanations. It is intended for patient and physician education, and is currently being evaluated in a number of medical centers; 2) Program "NORMAL" has been developed for estimation of normal ranges of laboratory tests; 3) We have continued development of the 'BRIGHT-STAT-PACK' system, to assist the investigator in selecting appropriate methods of analysis, and then implementing and interpreting the analysis. Life-table analysis has been introduced into BRIGHT. 4) Examining the between-subject correlation coefficients for multiple steroids in response to ACTH stimulation, we are able to identify major pathways and sequence of interconversion, and identify several differences between normal subjects and patients with idiopathic hirsuitism. Multiple, part, and partial correlation coefficients were also shown to be useful to sources of steroids; 5) Additional analyses were performed to examine interactions of thyroxine with binding proteins in plasma; interactions of steroids with binding proteins in amniotic fluid; serum beta-endorphin levels in pregnancy; and transketolase enzymatic activity in patients with familial alcoholism.